Un poco de locura en la vida
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Un fic totalmente random, con una de las parejas mas random que he hecho, ojala les gusten, preparense para posiblemente los dos personajes mas sexys que conozco


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y como regalo para un muy querido amigo, con posiblemente la pareja más random que se nos pudo ocurrir a los dos

Un poco de locura en la vida

Era un día agotador en Hollywood, más que nada en Bujolandia, que desde aquellos lejanos años en que la ciudad animada estuvo a punto de desaparecer a manos del malvado Juez Doom había cambiado mucho, sin dejar de ser un lugar seguro y feliz para las animaciones, solo que ya no solo albergaban a las animaciones hechas por grandes estudios como Walt Disney, Warner Brothers o Universal.

Las calles de Bujolandia se había extendido dando paso a nuevas animaciones, incluso de otros países que habían llegado a Bujolandia dado el éxito de sus series de origen. Ahora animaciones exageradas y caricaturescas como los inmortales Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse y, no menos importante, Roger Rabbit, se codeaban con animaciones de aspecto más realista, más precisamente aquellos de animaciones japonesas, tan populares dado el éxito de sus animaciones, en parte porque en algunos se "redibujaban" cuando era necesario mostrar el paso del tiempo, y dado a ello ocupaban la ahora llamada "Avenida Anime", que no tardó mucho en ser una parte importante de Bujolandia, mientras estas animaciones niponas, además de ganarse la vida en sus respectivas animaciones, trabajaban en cosas adicionales. Y esto era lo que iniciaba esta historia.

Un muchacho animado de pelo y ojos negros, piel blanca y complexión musculosa, de evidente ascendencia japonesa dado el cómo estaba dibujado, se encontraba en el Club La Tinta y Pintura, vestido de camarero, con camisa de manga corta, chaleco, pajarita, pantalón de vestir, zapatos negros y puños blancos en las muñecas, sonriendo mientras hacía musculo para unas clientas humanas, aunque en el fondo esto lo hacía sentir incomodo.

El muchacho era Son Gohan, personaje de la aclamada serie Dragon Ball Z, hijo del famoso superhéroe de la animación japonesa Son Goku, quien al igual que su padre y varios del elenco dado que Toriyama-san, productor y director del programa, había dejado el programa en hiato para la siguiente parte, al parecer ambientada años después del fin de la saga de Cell, había tenido que buscar trabajo mientras se terminaban los diseños para el redibujo de él mismo y el resto de los personajes, además de terminar el diseño de los que serían incluidos en la siguiente parte de la serie.

Era debido a esto que Gohan, al igual que su padre, había tenido que buscar trabajos adicionales, ya que si bien aún tenían buena vida por las regalías de la serie, tampoco tenían pensado dejar que el dinero se les fuera de las manos, pues aún seguía sin ser definitivo cuándo volverían a grabar. Mientras su padre, reconocido más que nada por su increíble fuerza, había empezado junto a Vegeta un negocio como mecánico, para lo que para asombro de muchos resultó ser talentoso, Gohan al ser menor de edad, en términos de animación por supuesto, tuvo que conformarse con trabajar de mesero, aunque el cómo había llegado a trabajar en un club nocturno era algo de lo que él prefería no hablar.

Lo que incomodaba al joven no era su trabajo en si, sino que muchas de las clientas, naturalmente humanas dado la política del club de solo servir a humanos, insistían en toquetear su cuerpo bien dibujado, llegando algunas a incluso ofrecerle una buena propina si accedía a irse con ellas a donde pudiera mostrarles su miembro sin ser atrapados. Gohan creía que lo que buscaban esas mujeres era aprovechar que, dado que él no era humano sino una animación, las leyes sobre prostitución juvenil técnicamente no aplicaban en él. Y el dueño del club lejos de ponerle un fin a todo este circo lo alentaba al hacer vestir a Gohan con ropa cada vez más indecorosa, y el pelinegro sospechaba que incluso ya pensaba contratar a otros muchachos animados para alargar el "menú de hombres".

Gohan, tras ser manoseado nuevamente por una clienta a cambio de una generosa propina, decidió refugiarse en el cuarto de empleados. Muchas personas malinterpretaban la resistencia que conllevaba ser una animación, pues creían que esa resistencia era tanto mental como física, pero la verdad Gohan no sabía cuánto más resistiría este fastidio. Si no fuera porque necesitaba el trabajo hubiera renunciado cuando estos acosos habían empezado.

-¿Cómo estás, chico?-preguntó una voz aterciopelada a su espalda, y al darse vuelta se encontró con la preciosa Jessica Rabbit, esposa del conejo Roger.

-Buenas noches, señora Rabbit-saludó el muchacho con educación.

-Muy bien, pero tu no respondiste mi pregunta-respondió la pelirroja divertida. Gohan suspiró.

-Quisiera decir que si, pero la verdad todo esto me está empezando a hartar-dijo Gohan con voz enfadada.

-¿Por lo de las clientas?-preguntó Jessica interesada.

-Si-fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

-Ven, vamos a mi camerino-sugirió la pelirroja, y una vez solos en el camerino de la mayor, esta se sentó en su silla y miró a Gohan, invitándolo a seguir,

-Vera, ya cada vez llegan más lejos con sus insinuaciones, hoy solo me pidieron tocar mis músculos, pero han llegado a pedirme que las deje ver cómo me masturbo-explicó el chico mientras se lamentaba.

-Creo que ellas solo buscan sacar partido-mencionó la voluptuosa mujer-dado que no eres un chico de verdad, pueden pedirte hacer esas cosas sin parecer unas pervertidas… del todo-explicó.

-Eso lo sé-respondió Gohan.

-Aunque creo que hay otros motivos para que te pidan esas cosas, dime, ¿te han llegado a pedir que tengas relaciones con ellas?-preguntó la mujer, y sonrió traviesa al ver al chico sonrojarse-como imagine, buscan aprovechar las ventajas de hacer cosas con una animación-dedujo la mujer.

-¿Ventajas?-preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Para empezar, como tú no eres humano como ellas, no puedes embarazarlas al tener sexo con ellas, además no puedes contagiarte ninguna enfermedad venérea, eso junto a tu físico te hacen el amante perfecto-explicó la Rabbit.

-Pero, ¿no les importa tener sexo con una caricatura?-preguntó Gohan extrañado.

-Guapo, tal vez no lo sepas pero el uso de caricaturas en el porno se remonta a mi época-explicó Jessica, tomando por sorpresa a Gohan.

-¿Hay porno con caricaturas?-preguntó sorprendido.

-De hecho es más común que usen caricaturas como actores porno a humanos, por lo mismo que te dije-le respondió la pelirroja mientras se levantaba.

-Pero, ¿no les incomoda?-preguntó Gohan.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?-sugirió la pelirroja, y fue cuando Gohan notó que Jessica ya se había despojado de su ceñido vestido, mostrando que debajo no traía nada, quedando solo con sus largos guantes morados y sus zapatos.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar, Jessica ya se había arrodillado delante de él, y ya le había bajado los pantalones y el bóxer hasta la rodilla, liberando su nada despreciable erección, la cual la pelirroja había empezado a masturbar hasta que alcanzara su tamaño completo. Aunque Gohan le avergonzara admitirlo, le encantaba el tacto de los guantes de seda sobre su miembro.

-Empiezo a entender por qué esas mujeres insisten en verte la verga-dijo la pelirroja divertida antes de meterse la erección del pelinegro en la boca.

Si ver a Jessica Rabbit masturbarlo lo había impactado, verla y sentirla empezando a comerle la polla hizo que Gohan casi se desconectara con la realidad. Las clientas del club ya le había agarrado el rabo antes en las veces que lo habían hecho enseñárselos, pero una cosa era sentir la mano de una mujer tomarle el pene y otra era que esta se la metiera en la boca. La felación duró por varios minutos hasta que Jessica decidiera que era momento de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Se sacó el pene del pelinegro de la boca, se levantó del suelo, se dirigió a su peinador y puso las manos enguantadas en la mesa del peinador, alzando el trasero. Gohan todavía se quedaba parado, sin moverse, con la erección a mil, y sin creer lo que veía.

-Vamos, no te va a morder-declaró la pelirroja divertida.

-Pero, ¿no debería ponerme un condón o algo así?-preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Tienes que dejar esa ideología humana sobre la sexualidad, guapo, recuerda, somos caricaturas, podemos tener relaciones desprotegidos sin miedo a ninguna consecuencia-le recordó la pelirroja.

Sabiendo que Jessica tenía un buen punto, Gohan se sacó sus pantalones y su bóxer, sacándose los zapatos en el proceso, se acercó a la mujer, tomó su erección, apuntó al sexo de la mujer, la tomó de las caderas y empujó, penetrándola, sacándoles gemidos de placer a si mismo y a la celebre cantante.

Una vez que Gohan se acostumbrara a estar dentro de la mujer, empezó a mover la pelvis de atrás para adelante, mientras Jessica contribuía moviendo su pelvis en sentido contrario, lo que hacía que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. En un acto de valor, Gohan se inclinó hacia delante y tomó los enormes pechos de la señora Rabbit, apretándolos con erotismo, sin dejar de bombear su penetrada, encantando aun más a la mujer.

-Eso, nene, se nota que tienes talento-declaró la mujer entre gemidos, mientras el chico no dejaba de metérsela-¿te está gustando?-preguntó la mujer interesada.

-Si, me encanta-declaró Gohan, aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

-Dame más recio entonces-pidió la mujer con excitación, y fue respondida al sentir cómo el muchacho la penetraba todavía más duro.

-Señora… Jessica… no creo durar mucho-expresó el muchacho, ya a estas alturas totalmente acalorado.

-Si vas a venirte vente de una vez, nene-pidió la mujer, disfrutando cada vez más de cómo el muchacho se la estaba cogiendo.

Finalmente, tras unos dos minutos más de penetración, Gohan agarró uno de los senos de Jessica y lo estrujó fuertemente al tiempo que dejaba correr toda su carga en el interior de la pelirroja, quien lejos de dolerle le encantaba el cómo el muchacho expresaba su excitación. Tras un minuto completo soltando semen, Gohan se dejó caer en el piso mientras Jessica se desplomaba en la mesa de su peinador. Tras finalmente recobrar el aliento por la extenuante actividad sexual, Jessica finalmente pudo hablar.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo metido en el porno al que le podría servir sangre nueva-le mencionó al muchacho-solo por si te interesa-agregó casi de inmediato. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Gohan finalmente respondió.

-Solo dígame cuando empiezo a grabar-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Un par de días después…

Otro par de habitantes de Bujolandia, Odd Della Robbia y Kenneth Asakura, ambos de la serie Code Lyoko, en el caso del chico felino lamentándose por haberse enterado de los rumores de lo ocurrido entre la celebre señora Rabbit y el joven hijo del igualmente celebre Goku, sobre todo del aparente debut del pelinegro en la animación para adultos al lado de la pelirroja.

-No es justo- se lamentaba el rubio, mientras Kenneth, lo consuela con pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto-le consolaba un chico castaño.

-¿Cómo no va a ser para tanto? Si yo quería con ella primero y al final eligió con...con...con ese ¡nerd!-grito Odd llorando-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él y no a mi?-preguntó indignado el rubio.

-Será porque ella se lo propuso a él en vez de que él la acosara como tú, es más caballeroso, más romántico, está más bueno, y eso lo digo como hombre,-empezó a enumerar el castaño- o tal vez porque Gohan no es de sexo dudoso-dijo Kenneth suspirando-ya, ya, no llores, ni pareces hombre-le regañó molesto.

-No soy hombre-corrigió Odd

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kenneth asustado

-¡Soy adolescente!-declaró el rubio indignado. Kenneth se golpeo la frente

-Hay un dicho dice que la gente buena debe amar a sus enemigos y no es fácil, aunque a veces tampoco es fácil amar a los amigos, pero amar a los idiotas...es casi como amar _Crepúsculo_ -dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza. Odd dejo de llorar y se quedo con la mirada confundida

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-preguntó el rubio confundido.

Fin

Y con esto termino el que en mi propia opinión es el fanfic más random en que haya trabajado, ojala les guste, dejen reviews y lo recomienden a sus amistades.


End file.
